Knigt tutorial
Welcome to the Knigt tutorial, here's a guide on how to be a really good knigt and defend from the viking army, I will show you in this tutorial: {STUFF YOU SHOULD KNOW} You're on the good side, you shall not kill admissons, citzens and peasants with no reason, since it can get you blacklisted by an higher rank such as a Knigt commander or another high rank. You get a ram able to destroy doors from huts, however, you can't destroy the big hut's door, you'll need a Knigt commander to do so. You get a free sword without the Sword Gamepass able to jail vikings as soon as you kill them. You can either Defend The Brick Mountain,Manage The Line '''or '''Managing NOTE: to become a knigt you must buy the gamepass {DEFENDING} Defending is the main job of the knigt, as you prevent Brick god from going insane and killing everyone in the server (unless you're jailed or you're in choosing team). Citzens are allowed there to make bred and feed to Brick God to make him feel better. If anyone begs, tell them to donate afterwards so Brick God won't get mad for begging. Do not team with the viking army, you can have a small talk before a fight but killing them afterwards. EXTRA 'If there's a teabagger, tell them to not to be toxic since teabagging it's disrespectful, if they're on your team tell them to not to do so. If they keep teabagging or being toxic with spamming L ('L'''oser) feel free to do so. ''{LINE}'' Knigts can also make sure every peasant follows the rule in the signs, however, I will put the there: * Stay in line or you get got (probably, death) * no jumping or you die * passports always out * skipping is mean, but you're probably gonna anyways (tell the skipper to go to the end of the line, if he doesn't listen shoot them with bow, if he resist kill them) * red is busy green means go firs t, shoot them with bow and give them a verbal warning, if they call you abuser explain them that you're following the rules. If there's a bomber, blacklist him from the entrance unless he steps on the bin's pad (the one that removes the weapons). If there's an admisson killing the line kill him and blacklist them from the armory until he understands what is he doing. If there's an alarm going on, do not let any peasant in, do not kill the peasants in line but tell them to leave the zone, if they don't respond don't worry about shooting, kill them instantly as they're not obeying the rules. '''GATE if you're about to use the main gate (the one near alarm button) make sure there are no peasants nearby, they cannot form a line near it. If there are peasants nearby, shoot them so they leave and you're free to go (if you're going out, zoom out and then check if there are no peasants near the door) {MANAGING} Mananging isn't like managing the line, you make sure there are no rule breakers, you should make sure people follows these rules: * Admissons follows ALL the steps (including signs) * no one but knigts and admissons enters the armory * no witchcraft (however, do not camp inside the hut, you can go to a watch tower and snipe people who get close) * no admisson abuses (if it's a knigt call a Knigt commander) Category:Tutorials